Hands Off, He's Mine
by HighSchoolMusicalfan007
Summary: What happens when Troy is fought over by Gabi and Sharpay. My first fanfic, be kind! Its a troyella at heart!
1. Chapter 1

Hands Off, He's Mine

By: highschoolmicalfan007

Chapter 1

AT THE AFTER PARTY, SHARPAY"S POV 

Look at him, isn't he cute when he dances. I need him, want him, and I won't until Troy Bolton is my boyfriend! Because my name is Sharpay Elizabeth Eva.. What is Gabriella doing? IS SHE asking him out! Well this is nothing but a minor set back! You watch out Gabriella Montez! I'm going to get you! "HA HA Ha!"

"What are you laughing about Sharpay" Said Troy.

"Oh, umm, Ryan just told me a really funny joke, tell him Ryan" I said.

"What, oh sure, What's black and white and red all over?"

"A newspaper?"

"NO" Said Ryan, "A penguin in a blender! HA HA HA!"

"Yeah that's good" said troy.

"Oh Troy" I said, "Wanna go to Café A La Fancy tomorrow?"  
"Sorry, I'm already going somewhere with Gabi, maybe some over time. See ya later!

"Bye Troy! Oh he's so dreamy! And I'm going to get him, no matter what it takes! And with your help Ryan, I won't be just Sharpay Evans; I'll be Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton's Girlfriend!

Understand Ryan? Ryan? Are you asleep again!"

"Sorry, I usually go to bed by 8'o clock, 9 is way too late for me!"

"Oh, fine lets go." I said

Evan Household

"Now what can I do to get Troy madly in love with me?"

Ryan starts coughing!

"Ryan are you O.K?" said I.

" Yeah, I just almost choked. Not like you would have saved me or anything," said Ryan

"You're right there. Wait, that's the answer!" I shouted

"What, me choking to death?"

"NO, no no you idiot! You pretend to choke in the cafeteria, I'll pretend to save you, and Troy will think I'm a heroine and ask me out! Its so simple!"

"One problem though" said Ryan.

"Well what's that?" I asked him

"What if I don't want to be your slave?" said Ryan

"I'll give you 10 dollars" I simply said, I mean he won't remember, its not like he has the last 75 times He's gotten all liberty- like.

"Oh fine, I will."

"Perfect! Mwah hahaha! Laugh with me Ryan!"

" Whatever, hardy har har"

"that'll do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hands Off, He's Mine

Chapter 2

Note: The entire story takes place in Sharpay's POV.

I woke up with the plan in my mind. Ryan eats some broccoli, I give him the sign, and he pretends to choke. I pretend to do the Heimlich on him, he lives. Then Troy marries me. Simple. I think.

I storm into Ryan's room.

"Get up you couch potato!" I yell at him. "Today's the day I steal Troy!"

"Don't say it like that", he groans, " It makes me feel guilty. Even thought you're the real guilty one!"

"Guilty? Yeah right! If anyone's guilty its Gabriella for stealing my Troy! Humph!"

"Whatever, but you know I'm right!" he answers, grinning ear to ear.

What if he's right? Oh what Am I saying? Just think, after today Troy will be your boyfriend, so get out there and..

HONK!HONK!

"Honey, the bus is here!"

"Duh Mom!"

At School 

"Well hello Ms. Darbuis! How are you today?"

" I'm fine Sharpay, thank you for asking. Now as you know, Our Summer Musical is rapidly approaching, and we still have no ideas for a name for our chosen play. If any of you have the slightest idea, stop by Kelsey and tell her."

BRINNGGGGGGGGG!

"Oops, there's the bell, your 5 minute study hall is over" She answers.

"Well hello Troy, I didn't expect to see you here" I ask, as sweet as can be.

" What, do you mean, we always have our outrageously short study hall together." He answers.

"Oh, yeah," I sheepishly reply, " Do you want to sit with me and Ryan at lunch today?"

"Well, fine, but only if Gabriella can too." Says Troy.

"Speaking of Gabi, here she comes" chimes in Ryan.

" So, can she?" asks Troy

"Can I what?" Gabriella asks

"Sit with Troy me and Ryan, fine," I answered, knowing I'd regret it later.

So we sat down at our table.

" hey, Ryan, you should try the steamed broccoli! Its delicious!" I said, winking.

"What? Oh OH! O.K. yumm..CoughCoughCough!

wait a sec, that sounds real, and his face is turning purple!

" Oh my Gosh! Ryan's really choking! Help!" I Screamed!

And guess who sitting at the table really knew the Heimlich?


	3. Chapter 3

Hands Off, He's Mine

Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. If there's anything you want to say, say it, Negative or Positive. In the long run it will help me become a better writer. Thanks!

It was Gabriella Montez. She leaped on to the table and began the Heimlich. And after 15 seconds, up came a big lump of broccoli.

"Oh my god, are you okay Ryan?" asked Troy.

"yeah, cough, cough, thanks to Gabriella here!"

Listen, you're just lucky I was here, oh I'm just lucky you're alive" said Gabriella.

"Wow Gabriella, you're a hero, heroine I mean!" exclaimed Troy.

"Yeah, will I better umm, take Ryan to the nurse to make sure he's okay." I said, as sad as can be.

"Alright, good luck Ryan," said troy, "Now, Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner on Friday?"

"NO!" I yelled, drawing even more attention than when Ryan was choking.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" asked Troy

"Well," I stuttered, " I, umm, thought you should go Thursday, otherwise the place will be too crowded".

"Oh, well thanks Sharpay we will, now buh bye." Answered Troy.

Once we got away from the table I started to look at our options.

"Ryan, if we're going to get Troy now, we're going to have to strike fast. We're going to.." I started

"Wait a sec!" Ryan said, "Do you really think that after almost choking to death, because you made me pretend to cough while eating, I'm going to help you!"

" Hey! I didn't make you, I bribed you! There's a difference!" I objected.

"That's another thing!" he yelled, "You owe me $440! That's for every dollar you ever promised to me! Did you think I forgot? No, I was waiting until it amounted to something. And now it has!"

Darn it! He's smarter than he looks.

"Well fine! I don't need you!" I said, tears in my eyes.

I turned and went straight to my locker. Now what'll I do?

"Hey Sharpay! Is Ryan okay? I heard about him choking." asked Kelsey

"Yeah, he's fine." I answered. I know! I'll use Kelsey here!

"Listen, I need your help Kelsey! I said, shaking her.

"Well, how Sharpay?" she asked.

" Well, can I trust you with this secret? I asked.

"Sure, I'm trustworthy" she answered.

" Alright, I've liked Troy for so so long, and I need your help to get him." I said.

"What? Are you serious? I can't do that! Troy is my friend!

"Oh, you're gonna help me, whether you want to or not!


	4. Chapter 4

Hands Off, He's Mine

Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL. ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW IMPORTANT REVIEWING. THANKS! NOW ON TO THE STORY!

"I still don't see why you need me Sharpay" Kelsey asked.

"I'll admit it, I can't do this alone." I answered. " I need your help."

"Well I never said I would."

"Yes Kelsey, I know, but I said you would, and what I say goes! End of talk."

"What makes you think you can make me do anything you want?" Kelsey asked

"Well" I said, smiling, "It would be a shame if I told Jason about his girlfriend cheating on him"

"What? He'd never believe you!"

"Hey! Let me finish! Then I'd hate to show him the video tape of Kelsey asking Matt Ricky out"

"WHAT? I asked him out 2 months ago! Long before I even knew Jason existed!"

Boy, Kelsey's mad. I like it.

"Yep, and I taped you, in case I'd ever need it."

" Grrrrrrrr! Oh…fine. I have no choice. What's your plan?"

Wow, I won, I never usually win!

"I umm, Well, don't really have one", I replied.

"Well, I do. If Troy were to think Gabriella didn't like him, he wouldn't date her", Kelsey said.

" Sure but, I know! We can make a fake diary, write that Gabriella doesn't like Troy! Then show Troy, and he'll come to me for comfort!' I exclaimed!

" Why do you need me then?" She asked.

" Troy knows my penmanship. If I write the entry, then he'll know I wrote it. You have to write it", I answered.

"fine, I'll bring it tomorrow. It'll be dramatic and stuff, don't worry."

"Oh. I will." I said.

KELSEY POV

I can't let Sharpay do this! Its mean, bad, evil, terrible, disgusting and just plain not nice! But she'll ruin my relationship with Jason! Oh what to do! Wait, I'll use code!

I'll just highlight the letters, to make words. And I'll spell some words wrong, because Troy knows Gabriella never misspells. There! Now I'm ready to save Troy and Gabi! Kind of.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL. SHARPAY'S POV

"There you are Kelsey! So?" I yelled.

" Don't worry. I have it. Are you going to give it to him?"

"Well of course I am! It was my idea! Besides, I'm an actress! Unlike some people!

" Whatever, you don't need me anymore, so goodbye." Stated Kelsey, as she walked away, with a grin on her face, for some reason. Weird.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands Off, He's Mine

Chapter 5

"There you are, Troy! I'm afraid I have some bad news," I said, trying to look sad, though I was excited as a man right before becoming president.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, kind of impatiently.

" I'm afraid to say that I found this behind the stage, I'm really sorry," I said, giving him the fake diary page, which was pretty good, I must say.

"What is this, Wha? No. It can't be. But, sorry Sharpay, I've got to go." Answered a very distressed Troy.

"Bye Troy, I'm always here for ya! Buh bye!" I yelled after him. "Mwah ha ha!"

TROY'S POV

I can't believe it! I never knew she felt like this!

"Hey Troy, what are you up to?"

" Oh, hi Taylor." I answered.

"Wow, you're really depressed, why?"

"Just look at this." I said, giving her the paper.

" Oh my, what, but, no," she stuttered.

"I know, it's terrible. I'm so."

"No! All these spelling errors, Gabriella didn't write this, there's no way, besides, Gabriella told me she likes you, oops, forget I said that." She said.

"Alright you never said that. Well, now what?" I asked.

" Well, let me inspect this, and I'll get back to.. oh my gosh! Oh god! Haha!" She said as she began to laugh crazily.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

" God! Whoever made this wanted to be found. On the bottom of the back it says, "Property Of Kelsey Brooks" (I forgot her last name)" She answered, laughing her head off. "Wait a sec! Kelsey wouldn't do this sort of thing. We've got to find her, but where should we start looking, she could be anywhere?"

"Well, we could just call her cell, that would be easy," I said, trying to look smart.

"Good idea Troy, I guess Gabriella is rubbing off on you," Taylor answered, surprised I thought of something before she did.

" Hold on," I said, dialing her number.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end.

"Kelsey, its Troy, I got a diary page and."

"Don't worry Troy, I know. Sharpay gave it to you, right?" said Kelsey.

" Well, yeah, so what?" I asked.

" This is all Sharpay's doing. She forced me to write the diary page, so she could get you and Gabriella away from each other long enough for her to ask you out. Get it?" she asked.

"Yea, actually, what?" I asked a little confused.

" Just think over what I said," she answered.

Alright, I thought. So Sharpay forced Kels to write the diary page, and then gave it to me, to break Gabriella and I up so she could ask me out. Weird, but now I understand.

"OK, now I get it," I said. Then I told Kelsey to meet me at my house. I told Taylor what was up, and then she called Gabriella to come too. I called Chad. I had a plan, and this time, Sharpay wouldn't win.


	6. Chapter 6

Hands Off, He's Mine

Chapter 6

NOTE: SOME OF YOU ARE NO LONGER REVIEWING MY STORY. PLEASE! IT HELPS!

SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE ALL SUMMER. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND WENT TO 4 DIFFERENT CAMPS. BUT ITS HERE NOW. THIS IS THE 2nd TO LAST CHAPTER, SO ENJOY!

TROY'S POV

"Order, Order!" I yelled. "So is everyone here?"

"Taylor and I are here!" Said Gabriella.

"And Chad and I are too!" Yelled Kelsey.

"Alright then. Welcome to the Get Sharpay back meeting. In order for this to work, we all have to work together. Alright?"

A huge amount of yeses came at me.

"Ok. Gabi, think about this, if I was a huge geek and if your date with me was terrible, would you still like me?

"Well, probably not. Why?" she answered.

"Hey Kelsey, isn't your Aunt a make-up artist?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Aunt Susan, again, why?" Kelsey said.

"Well, I'm going on a date with Sharpay, but with the help of Kelsey's Aunt Susan we'll make it the worst date of her life. Get it?"

"Kind of, why the make-up though?" asked Chad.

"Because, if Sharpay sees you spilling water on her, she'll ask what you're doing there." Gabriella answered for me." You're kind of slow Chad!"

"I know, but I have Taylor, so I don't have to be smart." Chad answered.

"Oh Chad! You didn't have to say that, but I'm happy you did," yelled Taylor.

"Hey! Back to business!" I yelled.

NO ONE'S POV

So the gang devised a tricky but simple plan, to make Troy and Sharpay's date a living hell. Chad would be a waiter, Taylor would work as a waitress. Kelsey would be the musical act on the piano, and Gabriella would pretend to be the greeter. Now it was all set up.

SHARPAY'S POV

"He still hasn't called me", I thought." Its been two days, I mean, really. Soon I'm going to call him myself…

Briiiinnnngggggg!

"Finally!" I exclaimed loudly!

"What now dear?" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom!"

"Hello?"

"Sharpay, is that you?" Asked Troy.

"Ohh, Troy. How nice to hear from you. What's up?" I asked sweetly.

"Wwll, I was a, wondering if you'd, well, like to go to "Le Fancy Palace" this Friday?" he studdered.

"As a date?" I exclaimed, excitement in my voice.

"Well, yes, I guess." He said.

"I'd Love to Troy. Pick me up at 8'00 clock on Friday. K? alright! Bye!"

Then I hung up.

"YES, YES, YES! I WON!. I AM NOW DATING TROY BOLTON! YES!"

"Oh shut up Sharpay, its midnight!" Screamed Ryan.

"Oh fine. Goodnight!"

And with that, I was asleep.


End file.
